If I Lay Here
by anonymous99
Summary: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Not mine. Loki, Tony Stark, and others belong to MARVEL, not me. Songfic, hope it doesn't bomb too badly. Teen cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Introduction

"So, if I were to randomly lie down in the middle of the road, what would you do?" Tony asked Loki one morning. Tony was on his side, head propped up and arc reactor the only light as he watched the Norse god dry himself after a shower. Loki paused, giving his mortal a quick once over, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'd send a taxi screeching over you." Somehow, Natasha and Steve were dragged into the resulting pillow fight.

**Author's Note:** This is a songfic, broken into several pieces. Never seen one like that, so I'd thought I'd give it a try. :)


	2. Verse 1

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

"Who needs your band of misfit toys? We can do anything at all, everything, if you would just JOIN ME!" Loki screeched, and a flare of green magic broke a very expensive vase next to Tony. Tony winced, glad Loki had enough sense left not to actually hit him. Or had lost it so badly he couldn't aim properly.

"Loki, calm down. No one's here to hurt you, but you gotta stop. Someone will notice, and then things will just get nasty from there. Please, baby, stop," Tony said, walking forward and ignoring the crunching glass underneath his tennis shoes.

Loki had been on the brink ever since Thor mentioned Thanos returning. Seeing the baddie in the mirror was the shove he needed.

"I can't stop! It's too late! Join me, Stark, prove your love. If you truly loved me, you would help rule this world, and protect it from Thanos!" 'Stark.' That hurt, Loki hadn't called him that in months. _Anthony_ would've been better than _Stark_.

"No. Loki, you can protect something without ruling it. Remember the kitten in the park? The one drowning in the pond? You saved that guy, and you weren't his master, were you? No, he went running off to find his mother and you let him. You laughed, and we went home. You protected that kitten without hurting anything else. You can do the same thing with the world, Loki." Loki slumped.

"I'm sorry. Tony, I'm sorry. I don't want Thanos back, I don't want him in my head, I don't want him to make me hurt you. Tony, I'm scared." Tears filled Loki's emerald eyes, eyes that Tony never wanted to see turn blue again. "Tony, I'm scared," he repeated.

"I know, babe. I'm scared, too. Wanna go watch a dumbass movie and drink hot chocolate to feel a little better?" Typical Tony. Rattle off a solution that sounds completely stupid and unfeeling at first, but ends up being the best thing to do.

It took about a year, but they whooped Thanos' ass. And afterward, they watched another dumbass movie and drank some more hot chocolate to celebrate (courtesy of Tony).

**note: these chapters have nothing to do with each other, they're not in any order whatsoever. it might get a little confusing, sorry. :)**


	3. Verse 2

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

"Why do you stay with them?" Loki asked. It was early in the relationship, when they were still sneaking around.

"With who?" Tony asked, swiveling his chair around. Loki straddled him, knees on either side by Tony's hips. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, chin resting just above the god's navel.

"The Avengers. You fight with them almost everyday, and you're spending more time than usual down here in the workshop," Loki replied, absently playing with Tony's hair. Tony leaned into the touch.

"Well, if I'm down here, I get to see you." Tony grinned up at Loki before burying his face in the other man's stomach, knowing Loki liked it no matter how much he denied it.

"Yes, alienating your friends to hang out with your criminal beau. That always ends well," Loki smirked, rubbing Tony's shoulders, his heightened hearing easily picking up on Tony's mutters.

"Did you just say beau? That's so nineteenth century, you need to say boyfriend. Try it, booooyyyy...friieeennd. Easy, say it," Tony demanded, peeking up at Loki. The Norse god smiled at Tony.

"If it will make you happy, I am your boyfriend, Tony Fucking Stark." Loki felt Tony's grin through his button-up.

"Now replace Stark with Loki, and you got yourself a deal." Loki laughed.

**Note: I loved writing this one. Not sure why. :) Characters and song not mine, btw. **


End file.
